Everything You're Not Supposed To Be
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Pero cuando pudo ver el rostro de su cliente, Blaine ya no era el Blaine de veinte años, sino el de dieciséis, al que le temblaban las piernas cada vez que se encontraba con el fulgor celeste de aquella mirada.
1. Capítulo 1

**Title:** Everything You're Not Supposed To Be

**Rating:** T (menciones sobre sexo y drogas, lenguaje altisonante). Con posibilidad de aumentar en el futuro.

**Characters/Pairs:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel; _historia íntegramente Klaine_. Noah Puckerman. Posibles menciones futuras sobre otros personajes.

**Spoilers:** Ninguno. Sólo dosis insanas de Klaine y un posible futuro en Nueva York.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus creadores y la cadena FOX. Yo sólo fantaseo con ellos en historias como ésta.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYTHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE<br>**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_"New York I love you, but you're bringing me down"_**  
><strong>

Blaine Anderson suspiró con desesperación por enésima vez en aquella mañana. El resultado en la pequeña pantalla de la calculadora no dejaba lugar a dudas: el gasto de la electricidad era correcto. Una cantidad que, si bien no era exagerada —es más, podría jurar que nunca antes había consumido tan poco—, se convertía en elevada al sumarle los consumos de agua y luz y el alquiler del apartamento. Cantidad que, desde luego, su ridículo sueldo como camarero en Maggiano's no podía pagar. Aquel mes había sido especialmente horrible, y aunque las facturas no solían asustarle —un chico que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa y vivía solo consumía lo justo—, tenía que admitir que estaba con el agua al cuello. Ni siquiera sus ahorros podían salvarle esta vez: había gastado todo lo que le quedaba en el banco el mes pasado para abonar los tres pagos de alquiler que tenía pendientes.

Frotándose las sienes, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando descansar la vista por un momento. Aunque le gustaría poder hacerlo, Blaine no culpaba a nadie por su desgracia. Él había escogido abandonar Ohio: se había negado a escuchar a sus padres y había dado el paso para salir de aquel agujero. Estaba seguro de que Nueva York sería su trampolín hacia el éxito, de que no necesitaría el abrigo económico de su familia para labrarse una carrera en Broadway y dedicarse a lo que único que sabía hacer: cantar. Precisamente esa decisión le había hecho renunciar a su cómoda vida, a sus estudios y a la gente que quería. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido, y deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo para enmendar ese error. La ciudad que nunca duerme es una jungla, y él actuaba como un cachorrito asustado a punto de ser devorado por las fieras.

Necesitaba pensar. Encontrar una solución lógica y ponerla en práctica. Había intentado buscar un empleo mejor, pero las cosas estaban jodidas por todas partes y a nadie le interesaba contratar a un cantante con limitadas habilidades para servir mesas. Tendría que conformarse con Maggiano's, el restaurante eternamente anclado en los ochenta y situado en su misma calle. Lo único que tenía que hacer allí era engominarse el cabello, ponerse un absurdo delantal naranja y llevar hamburguesas y refrescos a las mesas de la primera planta. A pesar de todo, desde su llegada ocho meses atrás había esquivado el despido con una habilidad sorprendente. Sus compañeros solían decir que era gracias a su encanto, pero él sabía que no estaba allí por su inevitable cordialidad. Aún recordaba perfectamente el día en que había sido contratado. Todo porque el jefe del local le veía tomar café allí desde hacía un tiempo —cuando aún iba de casting en casting recorriendo Off Broadway— y su rostro le había resultado familiar. El tipo, un cabrón bigotudo con aspecto de mafioso, se presentó como Topher Maggiano. Blaine no tardó en reconocerlo: había estado con él más de una vez cuando aún vivía en Ohio y se dedicaba al _negocio_. Él acababa de montar allí el restaurante después de mudarse desde Westerville… y por eso le había dirigido la palabra como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Por eso le había contratado. Y ocho meses después, todavía continuaba mirándole como un asqueroso depravado que sólo pensaba en follárselo cada vez que entraba por la puerta. Por eso Blaine evitaba pensar en las verdaderas razones que mantenían su puesto de camarero, porque le asqueaban y le provocaban escalofríos. Comunicaban directamente con una etapa de su vida que prefería enterrar en el olvido.

Como si vagar por el diminuto apartamento fuese a brindarle una solución, comenzó a recorrer la sala, clavando sus ojos en la estantería escasamente decorada por algún marco de fotos y una serie de cartas, tarjetas y notas desordenadas que no sabía dónde guardar. Instantáneamente se fijó en un pedazo de papel cuadriculado con un número de teléfono garabateado bajo un nombre que le arrancó una sonrisa perspicaz nada más leerlo.

—Exacto —murmuró para sí mismo, cogiendo su teléfono y marcando las cifras con rapidez.

Recordó aquella tarde en Manhattan, poco después de su llegada, y lo mucho que se había alegrado al ver una cara conocida. Él había insistido en que todo le iba sobre ruedas —_Harlem no está tan mal, tengo trabajo, estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a vivir en la ciudad_—, pero sólo había obtenido aquella nota a cambio. _Llámame si necesitas algo, Blaine, prometo ayudarte_.

Un pitido, dos, tres... Al superar los ocho, Blaine pensó que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando iba a darse por vencido, el casi inaudible chasquido al otro lado de la línea hizo que mantuviese el teléfono pegado a su oreja como si de un objeto sagrado se tratase.

—Hola. Soy Blaine.

—_Blaine… ¿Blaine?_ —una pausa. El moreno pasó la mano por sus desordenados rizos, comenzando a ponerse nervioso— _Tío, pensé que no volvería a escucharte_…

—Sé que esto va a sonarte raro, pero te necesito. Estoy jodido, no llego a fin de mes y no tengo a nadie más… por favor, dime que puedo contar contigo.

Quizá se estaba arriesgando demasiado, y no podía negar que mostrarse tan vulnerable le asustaba, pero su voz sonó inexplicablemente firme al exponer la delicada situación. No dudaba que él era su hombre. Su único contacto en Nueva York y, por encima de todo, la única persona que podía sacarle de aquel lío.

—_Esquina de la séptima con Central Park North. En media hora._

_.  
><em>

—No has cambiado nada.

Blaine desvió momentáneamente la mirada de su rebosante taza de café para fijarla sobre Noah Puckerman, quien parecía divertirse con su evidente desconcierto. Después de la desesperada llamada, le preocupaba especialmente lo que el chico pudiese pensar de él. Aunque confiaba en que un chico que se movía entre todo tipo de trapicheos —la mayoría al margen de la ley— no tuviese el valor de juzgar a alguien que necesitaba dinero rápido… su sonrisa burlona parecía expresar todo lo contrario.

—Bueno… han pasado ocho meses, no ocho años.

—No lo digo por el físico —sin borrar esa expresión de superioridad, el joven le dio un trago a su bebida—. Sigues siendo el chico soñador que salió de Ohio para ser artista. Ingenuo, inocente…

—Déjalo, Puck —atajó el moreno, visiblemente incómodo—. ¿Vas a ayudarme sí o no?

Él sí que no había cambiado nada. Mirada desafiante, sonrisa socarrona… incluso su peinado mohicano se mantenía igual que en sus años de instituto. Buscaba su desesperación, quería verla y corroborar que Blaine Anderson se arrodillaría ante él con tal de conseguir ayuda. Aunque siempre se habían llevado bien, la dura ciudad le había curtido; sabía meter el dedo en la llaga para dar el golpe de efecto.

—Claro —aseguró, relajándose y cambiando su tono burlón por la serenidad más absoluta—. ¿En qué habías pensado?

—Un trabajo bien remunerado estaría bien… que no me ocupe demasiado tiempo, quiero seguir en el restaurante. De momento puedo dejar pasar el alquiler un mes más y encargarme de los gastos de la casa con lo que me queda. Supongo que podré arreglármelas temporalmente…

—Dinero rápido y fácil —no le llevó demasiado tiempo llegar a una conclusión con cierto sentido—. ¿Piensas volver a las andadas, Blaine? Pensé que habías dejado _ese mundo_.

—Claro que lo dejé —visiblemente turbado, el joven de ojos avellana evitó el contacto visual con su interlocutor—. Mucho antes de venir aquí.

—Una pena —chasqueando la lengua, Puck adoptó una postura distraída que aumentó el nerviosismo de Blaine—. Conozco a un tipo, uno de los recepcionistas del hotel de la 97… tiene un buen negocio entre manos. No acepta menos de quinientos dólares por noche. Y anda buscando a chicos como tú, ya me entiendes…

—Ni de coña, Puck. Prefiero cualquier cosa antes que eso.

—Aquí todos estamos jodidos, Blaine —cruzándose de brazos, el chico mostró una actitud defensiva—. No tengo ofertas a tu gusto, y tampoco pienso buscártelas. ¿Quieres dinero rápido?, esto es lo mejor.

— ¿Y si trabajo contigo? Tampoco te va tan mal, ¿no?

—Hace un par de semanas hubo redada en una de las discotecas donde solemos estar. Encerraron a un amigo mío por venderle coca a una cría. Yo me libré de casualidad —suspirando, Puck se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla y descendió notablemente el volumen de su voz—. No intento asustarte, no es nada del otro mundo y ya nos ha pasado antes… pero esa vida no te conviene, Blaine. Tú aspiras a más, tienes sueños… sólo pasas por una mala época, ya está.

—Pero no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces…

— ¿Por qué? —el chico mohicano parecía no comprender su oposición— Ya lo has hecho antes, conoces el negocio. Lima no era muy grande, y todos esos maricas reprimidos te llamaban a ti. Incluso entonces ganabas muchísimo… ¿qué te hace pensar que en Nueva York no será igual?

Esa era la gran desventaja. Puck conocía su pasado; había sido testigo de aquella época, y aunque definitivamente su mentalidad de _chico malo_ le impedía juzgarle, no por ello iba a dejar de recordárselo. Blaine se avergonzaba sólo de pensar que alguna vez había vendido su cuerpo a extraños —que, tal y como Noah había dicho, habían terminado convirtiéndose en _conocidos_— por pura rebeldía. Sus padres podrían haberle dado todo cuanto se le hubiese antojado… y él prefirió meterse a chapero. Incluso cuando se empeñaba en pensar en ello fríamente, desde una prudencial distancia espacial y temporal… las arcadas terminaban por golpear su estómago con una virulencia feroz, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiese como un muñeco de trapo en medio del océano. Terminaba odiándose a sí mismo.

—Yo… no creo que pueda.

Su casi inaudible murmullo fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Puck, que el joven rápidamente extrajo de su bolsillo. Tras leer lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto, sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de desaprobación y se levantó de su silla.

—Blaine, tengo que irme. Ha surgido algo, uno de los novatos la ha cagado en el almacén y tengo que ir a ver qué pasa…

—Claro. No te preocupes.

—Piénsatelo —no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente—, y llámame esta noche. No te voy a culpar si no lo aceptas… pero en serio, Blaine, es lo que estás buscando.

No obtuvo una respuesta. Tampoco se empeñó en buscarla, y tras un último gesto de despedida abandonó rápidamente el local. En cambio, Blaine —café intacto, mirada perdida, expresión cansada— no fue capaz de moverse. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, también salió de allí y comenzó a caminar calle arriba, en dirección a su casa.

Blaine no quería admitirlo, pero Puck tenía razón. En un lado de la balanza estaba su surrealista propuesta de meterse a gigoló clandestino en un hotel… y en la otra, perder su casa y quedarse en números rojos. Necesitaba otro trabajo si no quería que las deudas terminasen ahogándole, y tenía muy claro que jamás encontraría nada que se ajustase a su demanda y estuviese… digamos, _dentro de la ley_. Y volver a Ohio ni siquiera era una opción para él; jamás se rendiría mientras hubiese una mínima posibilidad de mantenerse a flote en Nueva York.

No le quedaba otra: tendría que volver a las andadas.

.

— ¿Noah?

—_Te he dicho mil veces que prefiero "Puck"_—pudo sentir su sonrisa socarrona al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Ya te lo has pensado?_

—Sí.

— _¿Y bien? Dispara, Anderson._

—Acepto. Avisa a tu colega y dime dónde y cuándo.

—_Perfecto. No te arrepentirás._

Y más que nunca, Blaine deseó de todo corazón que así fuese.

* * *

><p>Esta mañana me levanté pensando en esta historia. No he parado hasta escribir el primer capítulo. Ahora espero que nadie se piense que estoy loca (aunque un poco sí lo estoy).<br>Anyway, gracias a los que leen. Es el primer fic "_futuro_" que escribo y espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal.  
>Soundtrack en mi perfil, como siempre.<p>

_Reviews are love :3_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_That's the situation: pick you out a number and that's our arrangement"_

— ¿Te gusta la moda?

Como si acabase de escuchar un disparo, Blaine dio un respingo y se giró para contrastar que, efectivamente, alguien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Su respuesta llegó en forma de exagerada sonrisa. La chica rubia de las trenzas — ¿Cindy? ¿Mindy? ¿Lyndsy?, ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre— le miraba desde el borde de la cama como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, provocando que el joven se revolviese incómodo sobre su asiento.

—Ehm… no. Bueno, un poco —musitó, cerrando bruscamente el número de Vogue que hojeaba para distraerse.

—Jennifer compra revistas todos los meses. Dice que así pasamos el rato… pero a mí me recuerda a la sala de espera de un dentista. En plan "sí, eres la siguiente puta que va a desfilar por esa puerta, ¿quieres leer la Cosmopolitan mientras esperas tu turno?".

Blaine arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar aquello. Desde luego, la indiferencia de la chica resultaba turbadora, pero el chico estaba más preocupado por lo alarmantemente aniñado que resultaba su rostro. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Desde luego no aparentaba más de dieciséis, pero quería pensar que alguien tan joven no era capaz de estar metido en aquello y expresarse con tanta frialdad.

—Perdona, ¿tú eras…?

—Charlotte.

—Ah —asintió el joven, desviando la mirada.

—Y tú eres Blaine —lo afirmó con seguridad, como si le conociese de toda la vida—. Siento no haber hablado contigo antes… es sólo que no me gusta molestar a los nuevos. Siempre estáis… ya sabes, muy preocupados.

—Oh, no soy exactamente _nuevo_ —aclaró el chico, como si eso a ella le importase lo más mínimo—. Hacía esto antes, pero lo dejé. No me sentía… _cómodo_.

— ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?

A la chica no parecía importarle lo más mínimo resultar entrometida, ni estaba dispuesta a abandonar su interrogatorio tan rápidamente.

—Necesitaba un trabajo —se limitó a responder.

—Bueno, no creo que a la prostitución encubierta e ilegal en un hotel se le pueda llamar así.

Dejando escapar una risa nerviosa, la rubia se puso en pie y se acercó al espejo del armario para comprobar si su maquillaje seguía perfecto. Blaine tomó aquello como una tregua, pero decidió aparcar por un rato las revistas de moda. Justo cuando iba a servirse otro café —el cuarto en lo que llevaba de noche—, Dudler entró en la habitación. Nadie pareció advertirlo salvo él, que se quedó mirándole como si acabase de crecerle una segunda cabeza. Reacción que sólo sirvió para levantar el interés del fornido recepcionista tras un primer y superficial vistazo a los escasos ocupantes de la estancia.

—Tú, el de rizos —el tono imperativo de su voz hizo que Blaine se levantase de un salto—. Ven aquí.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría después. Tendrían una pequeña charla en la puerta sobre todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el cliente —nombre, aspecto, preferencias y, si las había, alguna _petición especial_— y luego le acompañaría hasta la habitación. Dudler hacía las cosas así; se preocupaba demasiado. Hacía un par de noches le había pegado una paliza a un tipo por no pagarle a Emma, la morena de pelo corto. Sabía que nadie le denunciaría; sus clientes tenían demasiado que perder. Consideraba que ser un chulo con pinta de armario de cuatro puertas le dotaba de plenos poderes.

— ¿Necesitas que me cambie? —le preguntó, colocando los puños de su camisa para no parecer desaliñado.

—Arréglate un poco ese pelo. Por lo demás estás bien —torciendo el gesto, Dudler observó cómo Blaine se peinaba frente al espejo de la entrada antes de continuar con su monótona retahíla—. La 20643, dos plantas más abajo. Compórtate como un caballero. Ha pedido especialmente alguien con _sensibilidad_, que sea capaz de hacerle olvidar que está pagando por sus servicios. Algo clásico, ya sabes; sirve champán y coméntale lo guapa que está…

—Perdona, ¿has dicho _guapa_? —incrédulo, Blaine abrió los ojos como platos— Soy gay, Dudler. Pensé que lo había dejado claro.

—Y yo pensé que había dejado claro que me importa una mierda.

El hombre abrió la puerta, pero Blaine se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, negándose a salir.

—No follo con tías —repuso, obstinado.

—Mira, chaval, si quieres trabajar conmigo tienes que tener una cosa clara: el que te paga soy yo. Puede que tú recojas el dinero, pero yo soy el que lo administra. Y si me tocas mucho los cojones, no voy a dudar en echarte. Así que piénsatelo bien, _marica_: o bajas a esa habitación, o te vas a la calle.

Blaine bajó la mirada y atravesó la puerta como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Por supuesto que la rudeza de Dudler le asustaba, pero prefería aguantar todas las regañinas del mundo antes que perder aquel _empleo_ —si, tal y como Charlotte había dicho, se le podía llamar así. Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, en medio de un silencio incómodo que parecía pegarse a su cuerpo como un chicle, sólo rezaba para que terminase lo antes posible y pudiese encerrarse de nuevo en la habitación. Quizá entablaría otra conversación con Charlotte, o quizá intentaría cerrar los ojos por un momento y simplemente respirar tranquilo.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció. El número en la puerta no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Hemos acordado seiscientos. No la cagues.

—No lo haré —se defendió.

—Más te vale.

Sin variar un ápice su expresión anodina, Dudler volvió sobre sus pasos y se escabulló por las escaleras de incendios. Tomando aire una última vez, Blaine se dispuso a golpear la puerta. Pero unos impetuosos pasos al otro lado del pasillo le hicieron girarse para mirar con curiosidad quién se acercaba con tanta rapidez. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Daniel, uno de los pocos chicos que, como él, trabajaban para Dudler.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó el rubio, como si llevasen años sin verse— Ya veo que estás ocupado.

—Sí… igual que tú, supongo.

—Me esperan en la 20668. Uno de esos actores que cantan en obras de teatro… ya sabes…

— ¿Actor de Broadway? —repuso Blaine, abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿Un hombre?

—Sí, eso he dicho —Daniel rió con suavidad ante la ingenuidad del moreno—. Yo no soy como tú, juego para ambos equipos. Lo digo por la discusión con Dudler en la habitación, os escuché antes de bajar.

—Ya —esquivando ese tema, Blaine volvió al asunto del actor de musicales—. ¿Así que un chico de Broadway, no?

—Sí. Dudler no le ha visto nunca, debe ser la primera vez que viene. Y va a pagarme una pasta…

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —atajó el moreno, siguiendo sus impulsos sin pensar demasiado— Quédate tú con la chica y yo iré con el actor. Has dicho que eres bi, ¿no? Los dos salimos ganando…

—Ni de coña, chaval —el tono amable de Daniel se transformó en un gruñido molesto—. Si quieres ganar más, búscate la vida…

—No es por el dinero —se apresuró a negar el joven, intentando persuadir a su interlocutor—. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, nos encontraremos aquí cuando acabemos e intercambiaremos las pagas. Lo prometo.

Aunque Daniel pareció reacio a aceptar en un principio, terminó por rendirse ante la sincera mirada de Blaine.

—Más te vale, o le diré a Dudler que te rompa las piernas.

Como si acabasen de salvarle la vida, Blaine sonrió y palmeó la espalda del chico con camaradería. Tras preguntarle de nuevo por el número de la habitación e intercambiar algún que otro dato necesario, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 20668. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo; no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso antes de una de sus _citas_. Supo que se debía al peso que las palabras _actor de Broadway_ ejercían sobre su imaginativa mente: ¿sería famoso?, ¿le habría visto alguna vez sobre el escenario?, ¿se comportaría con vanidad o, simplemente, como un tipo más que necesitaba sexo y pagaba por ello? Lo único que deseaba era saber un poco más sobre su profesión, aunque fuese contra las normas indagar en la vida de los clientes.

La única solución que se le ocurrió para relajarse fue llamar a la puerta. De ese modo, la obligación de resultar agradable y discreto a primera vista se impondría a su evidente nerviosismo, y sus bulliciosos pensamientos dejarían paso a un estado de letargo del que sólo saldría cuando todo terminase. Sus sentidos se verían anestesiados, y pasaría de ser Blaine a, simplemente, el chico por el que aquel tipo había pagado.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y por fin pudo ver el rostro de su cliente, la anestesia falló y Blaine siguió siendo Blaine, pero no el Blaine de veinte años que follaba por dinero para pagar el alquiler, sino el Blaine de dieciséis, al que le temblaban las piernas cada vez que se encontraba con aquella intensa mirada; con aquellos ojos garzos que lo decían todo sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras. Y precisamente en aquel momento, la mirada de Kurt Hummel denotaba, por encima de la sorpresa o la decepción, el dolor de un reencuentro que jamás habría imaginado. No en aquel lugar, no en aquellas circunstancias. _No_, cuando lo único que buscaba era sexo sin ninguna clase de implicación sentimental.

_No, no no, no_. Blaine tenía la certeza de que aquel monosílabo era lo único que el joven Hummel podía repetir en su turbada mente. Y comenzaba a temer que fuese incapaz de recuperar el habla… o peor aún, que le diese con la puerta en las narices, buscando escapar de una situación propia de su peor pesadilla.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Buscando la calma que claramente había perdido, Kurt respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, su rostro desencajado se transformó en una máscara de paz interior que intranquilizó todavía más a Blaine.

—Tú…

—Entra.

Como si acabase de escuchar que el Apocalipsis se produciría esa misma noche, el moreno abrió los ojos como platos y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no gritar. Aquello era demasiado, si tenía en cuenta que aún no había podido asimilar que el perfil de "actor de Broadway que contrata a un prostituto a medianoche" correspondiese a Kurt Hummel.

Al ser incapaz de reaccionar, la aparente placidez del otro joven se tornó en impaciencia.

— ¿No me has oído? _Entra_ —repitió, dándole la espalda para volver al interior de la estancia.

Blaine decidió hacerle caso, pero no por la mera obligación de cumplir con su trabajo. Si cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama donde Kurt se había sentado, dándole la espalda y clavando sus ojos en algún punto de las impresionantes vistas de la ventana, fue porque aquella muestra de dominación por parte del joven de ojos azules era tan insólita como atrayente.

—Kurt… —rogó, sintiéndose como un niño descubierto en plena travesura— puedo explicártelo.

No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba decepcionado. Por el modo en que apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y arqueaba su espalda hacia delante, como si fuese a agarrarse de los pelos de un momento a otro y a gritarle qué cojones hacía trabajando como chapero, sabía que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era la desilusión de ver cómo habían terminado ambos.

—No quiero oírlo —su voz sonó ronca, irreconocible—. No necesito saber nada sobre tu vida, igual que tú tampoco sobre la mía. Así está _bien_.

¿De verdad aquel era Kurt, _su_ Kurt?

—Pero…

—Blaine —atajó, poniéndose en pie con brusquedad—, _déjalo_.

La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo, y aunque Blaine no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, decidió hacerlo en el último momento. Justo cuando Kurt comenzó a liberar el nudo de su corbata mientras cerraba la ventana y corría las cortinas. El moreno, nuevamente incapaz de reaccionar, se quedó allí plantado hasta que el más alto se hartó de su actitud pasiva y se acercó con mirada desafiante. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa con una rapidez furiosa que obligó a Blaine a apartar sus brazos con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz.

—Espera, Kurt… ¿qué haces?

—Blaine, estoy pagando por esto. Y no pienso perder el tiempo observando tu comportamiento de cría de dieciséis años a punto de perder la virginidad.

Aquel fue el pequeño empujón que Blaine necesitaba para pasar del aturdimiento a la excitación. Hasta el momento había mantenido una especie de batalla entre razón y corazón, pero las bruscas maneras de Kurt, a las que claramente no estaba acostumbrado, hicieron que una sonrisa burlona aflorase entre sus labios. Y entonces comprendió que aquello era un juego: Ohio había quedado atrás, al igual que su relación y los sentimientos que alguna vez se había profesado. Ambos estaban en la _jungla_, y Hummel no iba a darle una tregua. No aquella noche.

No necesitó escuchar nada más para saber cómo acabaría todo aquello. Y la fiereza del contacto entre sus labios le hizo perder definitivamente el control.

* * *

><p>Aún no he planeado cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia... haré dos más, como mucho. Por una vez quiero acabar un fic antes de quedarme sin ideas y guardarlo en el cajón del olvido.<br>Póximamente intentaré no ser un desastre con las escenas hot.  
>Gracias a los que leen. Doble gracias a los que comentan :)<p>

_Reviews are love :3_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_I only wanted you to know that I never wanted you to go.  
>I know I was everything you're not supposed to be to someone that you love."<em>

Aquello estaba _mal_. Blaine lo sabía, pero no podía detenerlo. No era capaz de reaccionar. Se dejaba llevar porque echaba de menos aquel remolino de saliva y aliento, el baile desenfrenado de sus manos luchando por abarcar el mayor territorio de piel posible, la sensación de vértigo y las punzadas en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Kurt quemaba, y era helador al mismo tiempo. Blaine dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando las manos del castaño descendieron hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, ocasión que éste aprovechó para adentrarse todavía más en su boca. Aquel contacto era ardiente, y Blaine no podía negar que le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado, más de lo que creía poder soportar. Y al mismo tiempo le resultaba apático y frío, como ambos fuesen dos completos desconocidos que, simplemente, se besaban en una habitación cualquier de un hotel cualquiera. No reconocía a Kurt, aunque recordaba perfectamente el tacto de sus dedos y cómo sus labios trazaban un camino de besos por su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciese con cada leve contacto. Kurt ardía, y él también, y los dos estaban atrapados en un fuego cruzado que les hacía respirar con dificultad al mismo tiempo que luchaban por zafarse de su ropa. Aquella la pasión, irrefrenable después de tantos años, amenazaba con destruirles como si fuesen el más frágil castillo de naipes. Blaine se sentía como un adicto, incapaz de separar su cuerpo del joven ahora que había vuelto a encontrarse con su suave piel marmórea, con sus besos de fresa y su olor, tan natural, tan sutilmente perceptible, tan _Kurt_.

Fue el más alto quien interrumpió la unión. Su impulso más primario le llevó a tomar aire, a recuperarse del electrizante choque. Pero no volvió a buscar el abrigo de los besos del moreno. Permaneció inmóvil, todavía aferrado a su cuerpo, esperando su reacción, buscando cualquier resquicio de humanidad en sus ojos ambarinos. No obstante, tuvo que rendirse y esbozar una mueca amarga antes de agachar la cabeza y musitar algo que ambos sabían perfectamente:

—No podemos hacer esto.

Para el otro joven fue como si le lanzasen un cubo de agua a la cara. _No. Podemos. Hacer. Esto._ Blaine repitió las palabras mentalmente, una a una, intentando darles otro significado que no fuese el más obvio; buscando un doble sentido que, a juzgar por la expresión arrepentida del castaño, no existía. Su desconcierto se transformó en frustración y sus ojos, abiertos como platos, permanecieron clavados sobre Kurt. Pero el joven parecía empeñado en esquivar aquella mirada de cachorro herido. Desde el principio había tratado de impedir aquello con todas sus fuerzas, y ahora que lo había conseguido, sentía que no podía resignarse a respirar otra cosa que no fuese el aliento de su fugaz amante.

—Esto sólo complicará más las cosas —consiguió mascullar de nuevo el joven Hummel, no sin cierta dificultad a causa de su todavía jadeante respiración.

— ¿Y me lo dices _ahora_?

La exclamación irónica del moreno hirió a un Kurt que todavía no sabía si echarse a llorar o huir de su propia habitación. Sin poder evitar sentirse violento, Blaine se zafó de su abrazo con brusquedad y caminó hacia la otra punta del cuarto. Necesitaba alejarse, al menos por un momento, para no gritar todo lo que pensaba y provocar un pequeño disturbio que terminaría en catástrofe si algún trabajador del hotel les llamaba la atención y se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Blaine comenzó a preguntarse si el chico padecería alguna clase de trastorno bipolar —eso explicaría muchas cosas— o si, simplemente, había visto destruida su máscara de frívola confianza.

—Si, Blaine, te lo digo _ahora_ —replicó el muchacho, dolido—. Porque si no lo hago, no podré detener este error, ya que tú no pareces mínimamente preocupado por lo que pueda desencadenar.

— ¡Claro que estoy preocupado! —intentando no elevar el volumen más de lo debido, Blaine se contuvo para no echarle en cara todo cuanto pasaba por su cabeza— Por amor de Dios, Kurt, ¡has contratado a un prostituto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, porque todavía no me explicó qué haces trabajando como gigoló en un hotel…

—No tienes ni idea —rezongó Blaine, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva y desviando la mirada.

—Ni tú tampoco. No sabes nada sobre mí porque me _abandonaste_, Blaine, y ni siquiera te molestaste en saber qué fue de mi vida.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apretando los puños hasta clavar sus uñas en las palmas de las manos y sentir su punzante dolor, Blaine trató una vez más no gritar. Kurt, efectivamente, _no sabía_: no sabía la cantidad de problemas que había tenido con sus padres tras graduarse, no sabía cómo se había sentido al tener que estudiar una carrera que no le gustaba en una universidad en la que no se sentía cómodo. No sabía lo de su trabajo como prostituto cuando aún vivía en Ohio, no sabía la historia de la paliza que le había pegado a aquel tipo cuando se había negado a mantener sexo con él en el baño de un bar. No sabía de la anorexia de su hermana, ni de cómo los dos se habían quedado solos poco a poco. No podía imaginar que había sido precisamente ella, cuando más le necesitaba, quien le había animado a dejar Ohio para probar suerte en Nueva York, aunque el joven estuviese demasiado cansado de la vida como para tener esperanzas de futuro. Si bien no tenía derecho a juzgar a Kurt, el castaño tampoco podía meterse en su vida cuando desconocía toda la mierda en la que se había visto envuelto. Y la amargura de aquella última afirmación hizo que Blaine se sintiese, una vez más, como el ser más repulsivo de la Tierra.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Primero en silencio, dándole la espalda al todavía crispado Kurt, que prudentemente había decidido distanciarse y ocupar una posición de incómoda rigidez junto a la ventana. Ahogó los sollozos, secó rápidamente las primeras lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y mantuvo la compostura. Pero aquella pantomima era, a pesar de sus evidentes dotes para la actuación, algo que no podía manejar en un momento como aquel. Kurt rápidamente advirtió el modo en que el cuerpo del moreno se sacudía con cada inaudible gimoteo y, tras correr hacia él y darle la vuelta, quedó paralizado ante su angustiada expresión. Los recuerdos volvían, tan lúcidos como si ocurriesen nuevamente ante sus ojos, y Blaine no podía detener un río de lágrimas que había silenciado durante demasiado tiempo.

El muchacho de ojos azules le llevó hasta la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Como un niño pequeño buscando el abrigo de un abrazo, Blaine se abrazó a Kurt, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. La incontrolable tristeza y el furioso llanto se mantuvieron durante unos minutos eternos en los que el castaño no supo qué hacer aparte de acariciar el cabello de su compañero y musitar que todo estaba bien. Recuperándose poco a poco, Blaine consiguió sumirse en un estado de calma que tranquilizó al joven Hummel, y cuando por fin volvió a levantar la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos se toparon con la cálida sonrisa del castaño.

—Te he mojado la camisa —masculló, sin saber muy bien cómo justificar su total falta de autocontrol. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Kurt seguiría siendo el mismo maníaco de la ropa que no soportaba una sola mancha en sus prendas.

—No importa.

No hizo falta que dijese nada más. Como si el calor de los brazos de Kurt le invitase a redimir sus malas acciones en el pasado, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde el final de su etapa en el instituto y el momento en que había roto su relación, cuando le había dicho que no le acompañaría a Nueva York. Algo que había herido profundamente al chico de ojos garzos, hasta el punto de no preocuparse por los motivos que le habían llevado a renunciar al sueño de la gran ciudad cuando más posibilidades tenían de conseguirlo. Motivos que, a una distancia razonable de ese pasado turbio, Blaine sacaba a la luz como si fuesen algo leve y fácil de olvidar. Motivos que ahora revolvían las entrañas de Kurt y le hacían sentirse culpable de un modo que rozaba lo inhumano.

—Pero Blaine… ¿por qué no me contaste nada?

—Ohio te quedaba pequeño —resolvió el moreno, con una leve sonrisa en los labios—. Nueva York no era tu sueño, era tu _futuro_. Enterarte de mis problemas te habría obligado a tomar una decisión incómoda entre Lima y tu futuro, y yo no quería eso. Yo sólo quería verte… _feliz_.

—No lo hiciste —masculló el joven de ojos garzos—. No volviste a por mí, ni te preocupaste por saber cómo estaba.

—Pensé que sería tarde. ¡Te fuiste a Nueva York, Kurt! ¿Tienes idea de lo grande que es esta ciudad? Cuando yo conseguí escapar de aquello ya habían pasado dos años. Imaginé que tendrías una vida, un trabajo… un novio…

—Ya ves que no —zanjó el chico, ruborizándose levemente.

— ¿Y encima te quejas? —asombrado, Blaine abrió los ojos como platos— ¡Eres actor de Broadway, Kurt! ¡Has triunfado, tienes todo lo que siempre habías deseado!

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

Esta vez fue Blaine quien se mostró azorado ante la inquisición del chico, que obviamente no recordaba haberle hablado acerca de su profesión. Así que el moreno se vio obligado a explicar su breve encuentro con Daniel en el pasillo y el modo en que le había convencido para cambiarse sus citas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, yo no voy con mujeres…

—Esa excusa no me sirve. ¿O quieres que te recuerde el caso Becca Williams? —el evidente desconcierto de Blaine ante la mención de la única mujer con la que se había acostado en toda su vida (a causa de una mala mezcla entre fiesta de cumpleaños, alcohol y un repentino interés por los pechos femeninos) no disminuyó ni un ápice el escepticismo de Kurt—. Sí, me enteré de eso. Santana me lo contó cuando vino a visitarnos en Navidad.

—Soy gay, Kurt —se defendió, como si el muchacho no lo supiese de sobra—. Y aunque no te he mentido acerca de los motivos que me trajeron hasta aquí… tengo que reconocer que me podía la curiosidad de conocer a alguien que había conseguido lo que yo llevo buscando desde que me mudé.

El silencio incómodo que se formó a continuación, lejos de poner nervioso a Blaine, le sirvió para recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de decir. Si bien la cara oscura de Kurt que había conocido esa noche aún le desconcertaba, era todo el asunto de su trabajo como actor lo que más impacto le había causado. Y aunque su fascinación y alegría en ese sentido no eran del todo fingidas —no, porque realmente _quería_ a Kurt, y deseaba lo mejor para él—, no podía evitar sentirse desubicado. En su propia vida y en la del joven de ojos garzos. Como si los planetas se hubiesen alineado para Kurt y a él le hubiese abandonado la suerte. Aquel era el sueño de ambos; ¿acaso él había hecho algo mal?

—Blaine… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta _personal_?

Sorprendido ante la gentileza de Kurt, el joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Hay cientos de trabajos, Blaine no tienes por qué estropearte de este modo…

—Necesito el dinero —confesó, buscando zanjar ese asunto cuanto antes.

— ¿Pero por qué no hablas con tu familia? —insistió Kurt, negándose a creer que Blaine Anderson, el niño mimado de Dalton y antiguo chico rico del pueblo tuviese dificultades económicas— Puede que tuvieses problemas con tus padres, pero estoy seguro de que tienes a más gente en este mundo aparte de ellos. ¿Por qué no les pides ayuda?

_Mi orgullo no me lo permite_ fue su primera respuesta, pero la desechó para no incomodar más todavía al muchacho de ojos azules.

—Casi todos enfadaron conmigo cuando dejé la universidad y me vine aquí. Todos parecían tener planes… digamos, _más espectaculares_ para mí. Oficialmente me he convertido en la oveja negra, y ya no quieren saber nada de mí, sobre todo mis padres. Volver sería rendirme y darles la razón… y créeme, prefiero vivir en la calle antes que compartir techo con un padre homófobo y una madre intolerante.

Kurt, juraría, jamás había escuchado a Blaine hablar de un modo tan desgarrador. Resultaba estremecedor oír todas aquellas historias, y de algún modo el joven Hummel se sentía culpable por haber juzgado sus motivos para romper su relación de un modo tan abrupto. Lo único que quería hacer era abrazarle y susurrarle que no estaba solo. Pero por alguna razón prefirió no hacerlo y sumirse en una especie de catarsis, con la mirada fija en la sucia moqueta y las manos sudorosas de puro nerviosismo.

—Yo… preferiría no hablar de ese tema…

—Claro —atajó el castaño, inquieto.

—Kurt… cuando antes mencionaste lo de Becca… ¿dijiste que Santana había ido a _visitaros_? ¿En plural?

El muchacho se revolvió incómodo sobre la cama. Al parecer, no había reparado en aquel pequeño desliz, y ahora rehusaba explicar de qué se trataba. No obstante, la mirada de cachorro de Blaine —aquella mirada herida y suplicante, ahora rojiza e hinchada a causa del llanto— pudo con él y le hizo rendirse.

—Cuando me dijiste que no vendrías conmigo a Nueva York —comenzó, inseguro, tomando aire—, me acobardé. Sé que suena absurdo, pero me daba miedo no encajar, perder la esperanza si al principio las cosas no salían como yo esperaba. Así que… hablé con Rachel.

— ¿Con Rachel? —interrogó incrédulo el moreno— ¿Pero no estabais enfadados?

—Por una tontería —le restó importancia Kurt, sin poder ocultar su evidente incomodidad al hablar de ese tema—. Antes de dejar de hablarnos teníamos planes, ¿recuerdas? Planes que consistían en vivir los tres juntos aquí. Y como tú…

—Abandoné, sí —Blaine completó la temida frase—. Puedes decirlo.

—Encontramos un piso barato cerca de TriBeCa. Vivimos allí durante algunos meses, mientras hacíamos castings y buscábamos agencias que pudiesen echarnos una mano. Después de eso, me contrataron empecé a ganar más dinero, así que decidimos mudarnos a uno de esos preciosos apartamentos en Central Park North —reveló, con una leve sonrisa—. Cuando llevábamos tres meses allí, Mercedes me llamó. Su primo y _representante_ Kenny le había conseguido un trabajo en uno de esos restaurantes con música en directo. Pensaba venir en un par de semanas y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse…

—Así que vivís los tres juntos —interrumpió Blaine. Era consciente de su egoísmo, pero oír a Kurt hablar de su feliz vida junto a las chicas conseguía, de algún modo, _molestarle_.

—Sí —asintió el muchacho, suspirando—. Nosotros tres.

Blaine consultó su reloj. Hacía más de una hora que había entrado en la habitación de Kurt, lo que significaba que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. El castaño advirtió su expresión contrariada, y sin mediar palabra se puso en pie y caminó hacia el escritorio, sobre el que reposaban un viejo abrigo y un elegante bolso de marca. Cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que Kurt pretendía, no dudó en ponerse en pie para impedírselo.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió, rechazando los billetes que el joven Hummel le tendía—. No puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? El trato eran ochocientos cincuenta.

—No los necesito.

Aunque Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado ante la elevada cifra, rehusó nuevamente coger el dinero. Humildad y orgullo parecían enzarzarse en una ardua lucha que el chico intentaba dominar bajo la heladora mirada Kurt.

—Blaine, te meterás en un lío si vuelves con las manos vacías. No lo hagas más complicado.

—No sé en qué clase de persona piensas que me he convertido, pero estás muy equivocado. No necesito la compasión de nadie.

No pudo evitar responderle con rudeza. Aquello comenzaba a incomodarle de veras. Se sentía vulnerable ante Kurt y su dinero, ante un fajo de billetes que se le antojaba corrupto y repugnante. Cruzando los brazos a la defensiva, intentó evitar la todavía inocente expresión del muchacho de ojos garzos.

—Después de todo lo que me has contado, no puedes negar que tienes problemas —comenzó, avanzando un par de pasos, intentando romper la burbuja del joven Anderson—. Si no los tuvieses, no estarías haciendo esto. Créeme, lo que menos te conviene ahora es una pelea con tu jefe y ese tal Daniel al que has suplantado. Yo sólo quiero _ayudarte_, Blaine.

—Pero… ni siquiera hemos hecho nada —dejó escapar su último recurso suspirando, incapaz de rebatir los argumentos del muchacho.

— ¿Cómo que no?

Con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, Kurt volvió a tenderle el dinero a Blaine, quien sí lo aceptó esta vez. En absoluto silencio, los dos chicos arreglaron su aspecto para no levantar las sospechas de algún huésped inoportuno que pudiese encontrarse en el pasillo.

—Kurt… en serio, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

—Ya lo has hecho —respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros mientras ajustaba el cuello de la camisa del moreno—. Esta noche tendré que tachar _volver a ver a Blaine Anderson _en mi lista de deseos.

Los dos dejaron escapar una risilla sofocada antes de que sus miradas se cruzasen de nuevo. Las sonrosadas mejillas de un Kurt, que parecía querer revivir su adolescencia en el fulgor ambarino de los ojos de Blaine, hicieron que éste sintiese la tentación de acariciarlas una última vez. No obstante, se contuvo. No quería hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda —prometió, recomponiéndose y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Vaya… eso quiere decir que volveremos a vernos.

Kurt arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Desde luego, no parecía dispuesto a detener el flirteo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación.

—En realidad, yo nunca quise dejar de verte.

Con una sonrisa enigmática, Blaine caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a bajar el picaporte, las fuertes manos de Kurt atraparon su cintura y le hicieron girarse hacia él, compartiendo instantáneamente un beso furioso y necesario. El sabor a despedida en los labios de Kurt abrasaba su boca y aprisionaba su garganta en un nudo que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración.

—Hasta pronto, Blaine.

Y aunque el peso del dinero en su bolsillo revolvía sus entrañas y todavía sentía ganas de llorar tras aquel milagroso reencuentro, Blaine se las apañó para sonreír una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

—Hasta pronto.

* * *

><p>Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero he tenido una especie de <em>sequía de ideas<em> y no sabía cómo continuarla. De hecho, sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo, y no sé si dejarlo aquí y darla por terminada o hacer un cuarto y último capítulo y zanjar las cosas.  
>¿<em>Opiniones<em>?

En cuanto a los reviews, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS. Leerlos me alegra el día, y aunque he intentado contestarlos todos quizá haya olvidado alguno (siempre me acabo liando con cuáles contesto y cuáles no :| jajaja). Si es así, no me odiéis :'(

_Thanks for reading! :3_


End file.
